minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Becky MCPE/MCSM Wiki: Matchmaker game part 4
Note: If you dislike a pairing in the results please do not put hate comments here, they will not become canon. Shipping before the show *20 minutes before the show starts, the crowd are in their seats, and the stage is improved with heart decorations on the wall, colorful spotlights, and large TV screens to show what's going on on stage* Order: *shaking Poli and Narrators shoulders* It's Valentine's Day! This is going to be great! Poli: Order please stop shaking my arm. Narrator: *reading* Order: Sorry Poli. Nico: *sitting behind them* HEY YOU TWO SHOULD KISS! Order and Poli in unison: *blushing* NICO! Nico: Me and my gummy bears have no regrets. *behind stage* Becky: Happy Valentines Day, Slayer. Slayer: Thanks. Becky: Ya gonna ask Charles out? Slayer: ... Becky: >:3 Slayer: No. Ya gonna ask Domi out? Becky: One on one, Slayer. One on one. Intro Random dude: WELLCOME LADIES AND GENTLEMEN TO A VERY SPECIAL EPISODE OF THE MATCHMAKER GAME! With your host Slayer and Becky MCPE! Becky and Slayer: *appear both beaten up* Slayer: We apologize for the delay folks but we hope to make this episode special. Becky: Yeah. And good news for you Wikians: Instead of Wikians we got MCSM characters for contestants today. Ivor, Petra, and Male Jesse: *appear* WHERE ARE WE?! Nico and Order: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Slayer: Your worst nightmare. Becky: Okay you three and the people who don't understand the game. Me and Slayer are going to ask you 3 questions. Some submitted by other users, others made up by us and at the end we will find out each of your matches. Ivor: Wait... Arnt you two friends with that ninja person that liked that Captian Sparklez person and tortured us? Domi and Shipper: HEY! Jesse: Yeah that's them. Slayer: Um... No. Petra: Do we look like idiots to you? Slayer: Yes. NOW LETS GET THESE QUESTIONS ROLLIN'. Le questions Becky: Okay, first question was submitted by Peaceable Kingdom. The question is... What is your favorite book series? Ivor: I just like Potion tutorials. Petra: The Hunger Games. Jesse: Percy Jackson and the Olympians/ Heroes of Olympus/ Trials of Apollo. Slayer: Good answers! Next question is "What is your favorite Pokemon?" Petra, Ivor, and Jesse: What is a Pokemon? Becky: *facepalm* Slayer: OK. Finale question: Favorite food? Ivor: Watermelone Petra: Pork >:3. Jesse: PETRAAAAAA! Petra: Okay okay, Bacon. Jesse: Petra... *puppy eyes* Petra: Okay okay sorry Jesse. Potatoes are my favorite food. Jesse: Same answer as Petra. Becky: Aw that's sweet. Okay questions are in. Le results Slayer: Okay results are here. Who wants to go first? *insert cricket chirp here* Slayer: Kay. Let's just do it in alphabetical order. Ivor. Your first. Ivor: Let's get this over with. Slayer: HARPER! Jesse and Petra: Called it. Ivor: I... Uh... Whoa... *faints* Becky: Woo! Wonder what Harper thinks of that. *in Crown Mesa* Harper: *watching on TV* Harry: Ooooooohhhh Harper. Harper: *glares at him* Shut it or I will recreate PAMA. *turns back to TV and blushes* *back on stage* Becky: Anyway, Jesse your next. Your match is... *looks at paper and holds back a squeal* Jesse: Well? Becky: Petra. Petra and Jesse: What?! Shipper: YESSS! Ivor: *wakes up* Called it. *faints again* Becky: Oh man Luktra and Pexel shippers are going to tear my limbs off. Outro Slayer: Okay everybody have a lovely Valentines Day and we'll see you all soon. Becky: Why didn't you ask Charles to be your Valentine? *they start bickering while they exit* Slayer: Well your mom's so ugly that when she looked outside she got arrested for murder-- Uh Becky? *hundreds of Luktra and Pexel shippers are lined up holding maces and baseball bats* Becky: Slayer? Slayer: Yeah? Becky: We're screwed. Luktra and Pexel shippers: *close in* *screams can be heard while one of them run at the camera with a mace and the screen goes black* Category:Blog posts